From A To Z: Dez and Trish
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: A collection of ficlets dedicated to our favorite filmmaker and manager. Dez/Trish.
1. Admire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**A/N: Hello. This is my second Austin & Ally fanfic and my first Dez/Trish story. I'm planning on another Trez story, but for now I'll be working on this. Enjoy. **

**From A To Z**

**Admire**

Dez often sees Trish as a lot of things. Loud, bossy, sarcastic.

A _bit_ scary sometimes…

Yet there are a few other things that he secretly admires about her, those pieces of her personality that some people might miss, but he doesn't (that's right, Dez can be very observant when he wants to be). For one, he sees that Trish puts deep value into her friendships, especially when it comes to her life-long best friend Ally, and even Austin and Dez (although you'd never get admit the truth out loud to anybody). Dez notices those little efforts that she makes to prove just how worthy of a friend she is or to fix her mistakes. She's fiercely protective, and prefers to march only to the beat of her own drum—meaning she's not afraid to do things her way.

Dez could probably, if he took the time to do it, make a whole list of what he admires about Trish, citing every quality he observed in her since day one. He'd probably never consider showing her that list, however. Not yet at least.

**A/N: I have a real lack of confidence in my own writing sometimes, so I'm not entirely sure if this was good enough. But I'll let you all be the judge of that. Thanks for reading, more will come soon.**


	2. Brownies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed "Admire". Here is the next one. Enjoy.**

**From A To Z**

**Brownies**

"_Triiiiiish_..."

"What, Freckles?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"That depends…what kind of favor?"

"Try one of the super good brownies that I baked just this morning. It's the first time I've made them."

"Wait, did you say _brownies_?"

"Yeah. They're your favorite dessert, aren't they?"

_One and a half minutes later…_

Trish couldn't help the smile that grew on her lips as she munched on one of Dez's homemade brownies. It was square-shaped and lightly coated with powered sugar. Not to mention that it was rich in taste. One word: _delicious_.

"You were right, Dez, these brownies are super good," she declared in between bites. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're a great baker."

Dez's eyes bulged slightly in surprise. "Did you just compliment me?"

"Tell anyone and I'll tape your mouth shut, okay?"


	3. Color

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**A/N: I do apologize, really didn't mean to go two weeks without an update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last drabble. Here is the newest drabble (and I hope it makes any sense…). Enjoy. **

**From A To Z**

**C is for Color**

Everyone has something they notice first when they meet.

The first thing Trish ever noticed about Dez was the color of his hair. It was a very noticeable shade of reddish-orange, which reminded her simultaneously of sunsets and autumn leaves around mid-October. Not often did she see someone with such flaming red hair, especially in a sea of brown, black, and blonde.

The second thing she noticed, as cliché as it might sound, was the color of his eyes. They were soft blue, like an early morning sky, clear with a sort of playful look that only he could pull off. It was the most interesting shade of blue that she'd ever seen.

(Ironically though, blue was one of her least favorite colors…)

As time went on, the third thing she noticed about him was his colorful personality, reflected by the clothes that he wore each day. The color orange meant he was good-natured. Yellow meant he was cheerful, imaginative, and spontaneous. Green meant he was a good listener, and purple meant he was sensitive.

She secretly liked the fact that he had the personality of a rainbow.

**A/N: Again, sorry for updating late. I've been stressing out on completing the first installment of a new Shake It Up fanfiction that I've planned. Next update will come sooner.**

**In other news, **_**What Ifs and Where's Austin**_** is airing today…looking forward to that Trish/Dez scene…**


	4. Discover

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. This one refers to one scene in the episode **_**Zaliens and Cloud Watchers**_**. **

**From A To Z**

**D is for Discover**

"_Best _Zaliens_ movie ever?"_

"_Uh, duh_, Zaliens 3: Brain Eaters From Beyond_. Best scene in that movie?"_

"_Uh, duh, when the Zaliens take the shape of teachers and eat the football team's brains."_

How often does one find a common interest with someone whom they bicker with nearly every day? It seemed unlikely to Dez, yet when he and Trish coincidently wore the same exact costume to the Miami Mall Fright Fest, he'd realized that they might actually have a few things in common with each other.

They had the same favorite horror movie. _Zaliens_.

The same favorite number between one and a billion. _Two_.

It was surprising how those two little discoveries led to a quickly formed friendship between them. After the Zaliens marathon ended at the fifth movie (there had been a small incident involving Ally, Austin, and a goose named Pickles…), they decided to watch the rest of the films at Dez's house the next afternoon. Who knew that the mutual love for a movie franchise could bring together two teenagers that hardly get along as friends? Dez actually found himself enjoying their newfound friendship.

The moment was great while it lasted.

**A/N: It's a little shorter than I hoped it would be…**


End file.
